FLCL::The Crying Effect
by KohakuKawahara
Summary: This is an episode of FLCL that me and my friend wrote together, over the phoneit was originally a roleplay....This episode tells the story of what happens when you mix an already overlyhyperactive alien and...illegal drugs. The moral of this would have t


FLCL: The Crying Effect

**The curtain rises.** Naota was walking home from school, when Haruko rode up on her yellow vespa. "Wanna ride?"she asked. He spared her a glance then looked back at the side walk."No.", he replied flatly. Haruko frowned, "Are ya' sure?", "Yes.". She frowned again and paused for a moment. "Come on." She said persuasivly. "Leave me alone."he said a bit annoyed. "But it's not in my job description!" Naota raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you have a job description?"She rose up importantly, "I am a housekeeper am I not?"He rolled his eyes, "Well, leaving me alone isn't in your job description, but neither is harassing me." Haruko smiled, "That's the fun part!" He looked confused, "That it's not in your job description?" She grinned, "No, harassing you!" Naota shook his head and looked away. _'She is so annoying!' _he thought.

Suddenly Haruko gasped and started bouncing up and down on her vespa. She pointed at the window of a local guitar store. "Look at that! It's a baby blue fender strat! I gotta have it!" she hopped off of the vespa and raced into the store, unaware that her vespa was still on. It kept looking back to see if she was coming. When she got out of the store she started running after the escaping vespa. It sped up in it's attempt at freedom, but Haruko jumped and vaulted using her new guitar, landing safely on the seat. She called back at Naota, "See you!" she sped off toward his house.

Naota walked into his room and set his bag on the floor. He lay down on his bed without looking, then opened his eyes. Haruko was attatched to the bottom of the top bunk. She grinned. He screamed and jumped to the other side of the room. She sat on his bed and started strumming on her new guitar. _"Lonely boyhe is scared of girls!" _she sang. He blushed in anger. "I told you! You're not supposed to be on my bed!" She gave him puppy eyes, but moved to the top bunk. "You can't be up there either!" She ignored him and continued to strum. He became aggriavated, but left her be and went to his bed. He sat there for a while before hearing a thunk. He looked over and saw the guitar on the floor. "Haruko? You dropped--". "Keep it, it doesn't work." He rolled his eyes. "It doesn't work so you give it to me?" He bent over and picked it up. "But I don't know how to play." Haruko dropped down and sat down behind him. She took his hands and guided them to do an entire scale. He blushed. "I can play now...".

Just then, the door slammed open and in walked Kamon. "Haruko! You shouldn't be wasting your talents on him! Take me instead!" He jumped up and out of his clothes. He aimed toward Haruko but hit an invisible wall. "Sorry Mon-Chan!" Kamon was unconcious till dinner. Haruko dragged him downstairs and they sat down quietly for a while. Then suddenly the whole place turned black and white and it occured to them that they were in manga form! "Pass the bread!" Kamon yelled. Surprised Haruko cried, "WE HAVE NO BREAD!" Shigekuni became angry, "But we are a bakery!" Suddenly they were back to normal. "Whew! Glad that's over. It takes so much effort to go into manga form like that!" Kamon huffed. Naota looked confused, "But I thought all that was done using cameras." Haruko grinned while Shigekuni and Kamon exchanged glances. "Riiight...cameras..."Kamon said.

Naota sat down on his bed after dinner. Haruko came up to him and sat down beside him and gave him a hug. "Get offa me!" Naota growled. Haruko broke down crying. "Takun doesn't love me!" She cried. Naota frantically tried to calm her down. "Don't cry!" She looked at him, tears welling. "Tell me you're sorry.." he hesitates, "I'm sorry." She jumped up and growled, "LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" He covered his head, "I'm sorry!" she smiled for a moment then broke down crying again."What is it now?" Naota asked. "It's just...you're growing up so fast! Soon you will be older than me!" He was about to say something, until he realized what she had just said. "How can I be older than you?" She looked at him wide eyed, "I'm 19.. you're 12...so in 7 years you will be older than me!" He was still confused.

Haruko broke down crying again, "No one loves me!" She snapped out of it. "Wow, I wonder if my emotional instability has ANYTHING to do with the PILLS Mon-Chan gave to me..." She started crying again and jumped out the window and ran down the street. Naota was curious so he went downstairs to the kitchen where his dad was sitting grinning stupidly. "What have you been giving Haruko?" Naota asked. "What ever's in the cupboard!" Naota became worried and went to the cupboard. He opened the doors and saw a big bottle of pills. The bottle was labeled, _'DO NOT GIVE TO FEMALE ALIEN GUITARISTS WITH PINK HAIR THAT RIDE YELLOW VESPAS!' _Naota slapped his forehead with his hand. "I can't believe you drugged out housekeeper! You're incredible..." Haruko stood up with the bottle of pills. "I want to thank the academy!"

The bottle turned into a Grammy Award and there appeared an audience clapping for Haruko. **Then the curtain falls**.


End file.
